Danh sách tổng hợp sách tư liệu của TYPE-MOON
This is a list of TYPE-MOON material books. Fate ALL OVER/Zero ALL OVER/Zero - Fate/Zero Conclusion Memorial Book is a booklet released December 31, 2007 at Comiket 73 with Fate/Zero volume four. It contains comments, illustrations, and an interview. Fate/Apocrypha material Fate/Apocrypha material is a material book released in August 14, 2015. Fate/complete material Fate/EXTELLA material Fate/EXTELLA material is a material book released in November 10, 2016. It was included in the Japanese Fate/Extella special edition of "REGALIA BOX" and "VELBER BOX". #Servants parameter and skills #Character Profiles #Background #Encyclopedia of Fate/Extella Fate/EXTRA Last Encore Original Scenario「Last Encore Your Score」 is a reference book released on August 12, 2018. It contains the original story written by Kinoko Nasu for the Fate/Extra Last Encore animated series, which was then made into the final script. Fate/EXTRA material Fate/EXTRA material is a material book released in August 16, 2013. It covers both Fate/Extra and Fate/Extra CCC and it contains comments, illustrations, and an interview. #Servants parameter and skills #Character Profiles, Nasu Kinoko & Arco Wada comments #Noble Phantasms and Worlds ##Fate/EXTRA weapons ##Enemies ##Fate/EXTRA Worlds ##Fate/EXTRA CCC weapons ##Fate/EXTRA CCC Worlds #Extra ##Discarded Alter Ego characters ##BB concept ##Takashi Takeuchi designs #Encyclopedia of Fate/EXTRA Fate/EXTRA MOON LOG: TYPEWRITER Fate/EXTRA MOON LOG: TYPEWRITER is a two-volumes reference book released on December 29, 2015. It compiles the entirety of Fate/Extra's script. FATE EXTRA MOON LOG 1.jpg FATE EXTRA MOON LOG 2.jpg Fate/EXTRA CCC VOID LOG: BLOOM ECHO Fate/EXTRA CCC VOID LOG: BLOOM ECHO is the counterpart to Moon Log: Typewriter for Fate/Extra CCC, compiling the game's script. It was released in three separate volumes on May 17, 2017, December 31, 2017 and December 31, 2018. FATE EXTRA CCC VOID LOG 1.jpg FATE EXTRA CCC VOID LOG 2.jpg FATE EXTRA CCC VOID LOG 3.jpg Fate/Extra Visual Fanbook is a Fate/Extra material book released February 25, 2011. *Fate/Extra Illustration Gallery - Official Extra art from the advertisements the official website, and the flash games on the website. *Fate/Extra Character Design - Front and rear designs for all the major characters and comments from the creators. Servants also have brief profiles about their abilities. Minor characters only have a brief "Personal Data" section. *Servant Designs by Takeuchi Takashi - Servant designs drawn by Takeuchi before Arco Wada drew them in her own style. It also includes an alternate design of Assassin as an old man. *Fate/Extra Arena Design **Area Guide in the Moon Cell - Images of all the arenas and an illustration of how the elevator works. *Fate/Extra Weapon Design - Official art and descriptions of various Noble Phantasms including Aestus Domus Aurea, Yew Bow, Gae Bolg, Excalibur Galatine, God Force, Golden Wild Hunt, and Kazikli Bey. *Fate/Extra Interview *Fate/Extra Guest Illustration Gallery *Fate/Extra COMIC *Fate/Extra Novel - Seven's feel Fate/Extra Visual Works is a small art book released with Fate/Extra. Fate/Grand Order material I Fate/Grand Order material I phát hành vào ngày 14 tháng 8 năm 2016. Danh sách nhân vật: *Mash Kyrielight *Artoria Pendragon *Artoria Pendragon Alter *Artoria Pendragon Lily *Nero Claudius *Siegfried *Gaius Julius Caesar *Altera *Gilles de Rais (Saber) *Chevalier d'Eon *EMIYA *Gilgamesh *Robin Hood *Atalanta *Euryale *Arash *Cú Chulainn (Lancer) *Elizabeth Báthory *Musashibou Benkei *Cú Chulainn (Prototype) *Leonidas I *Romulus *Medusa *Georgios *Edward Teach *Boudica *Ushiwakamaru *Alexander Đại Đế (FGO) *Marie Antoinette *Thánh Martha *Medea *Gilles de Rais (Caster) *Hans Christian Andersen *William Shakespeare *Mephistopheles *Wolfgang Amadeus Mozart *Gia Cát Lượng (El-Melloi II) *Cú Chulainn (Caster) Fate/Grand Order material II Fate/Grand Order material II được phát hành vào ngày 14 tháng 8 năm 2016. Danh sách nhân vật: *Sasaki Kojirou *Hassan Tay Nguyền *Stheno *Kinh Kha *Charles-Henri Sanson *Le Fantôme de l'Opéra *Mata Hari *Carmilla *Heracles *Lancelot *Lã Bố *Spartacus *Sakata Kintoki *Vlad III *Asterios *Caligula *Darius III *Kiyohime *Eric Bloodaxe *Tamamo Cat *Jeanne d'Arc *Orion *Elizabeth Báthory (Halloween) *Tamamo-no-Mae *David *Hector *Francis Drake *Anne Bonny và Mary Read *Medea Lily *Okita Souji *Oda Nobunaga *Scáthach *Diarmuid Ua Duibhne *Fergus mac Róich *Artoria Pendragon Santa Alter Fate/Grand Order material III Fate/Grand Order material III phát hành vào ngày 31 tháng 12 năm 2016. Danh sách nhân vật: *Nursery Rhyme *Jack the Ripper *Mordred *Nikola Tesla *Artoria Pendragon Alter (Lancer) *Paracelsus von Hohenheim *Charles Babbage *Henry Jekyll & Hyde *Frankenstein *Arjuna *Karna *Mysterious Heroine X *Fionn mac Cumhaill *Brynhildr *Beowulf *Nero Bride *Ryougi Shiki (Assassin) *Ryougi Shiki (Saber) *Amakusa Shirou Tokisada *Astolfo *Ko-Gil *Edmond Dantès *Florence Nightingale *Cú Chulainn Alter *Medb *Helena Blavatsky *Rama *Lý Thư Văn *Thomas Edison *Geronimo *Billy the Kid *Jeanne d'Arc Alter *Angra Mainyu *Alexander Đại Đế (Fate/Zero) *EMIYA (Assassin) *Hassan Trăm Mặt *Irisviel (Y Phục Thiên Đường) Fate/Grand Order material IV Fate/Grand Order material IV phát hành vào 31 tháng 12 năm 2017. Danh sách nhân vật: *Shuten-douji *Huyền Trang Tam Tạng *Minamoto no Raikou *Sakata Kintoki (Rider) *Ibaraki-douji *Fuuma Kotarou *Ozymandias *Artoria Pendragon (Lancer) *Nitocris *Lancelot (Saber) *Tristan *Gawain *Hassan Tĩnh Mịch *Tawara Touta *Bedivere *Leonardo da Vinci *Tamamo-no-Mae (Đồ bơi) *Artoria Pendragon (Đồ bơi) *Marie Antoinette (Đồ bơi) *Anne Bonny & Mary Read (Đồ bơi) *Mordred (Đồ bơi) *Scáthach (Đồ bơi) *Kiyohime (Đồ bơi) *Thánh Martha (Đồ bơi) *Illyasviel von Einzbern *Chloe von Einzbern *Elizabeth Báthory (Brave) *Cleopatra *Vlad III (EXTRA) *Jeanne d'Arc Alter Santa Lily *Ishtar *Enkidu *Quetzalcoatl *Gilgamesh (Caster) *Medusa (Lancer) *Gorgon *Jaguar Man *Tiamat *Merlin *Goetia *Solomon Fate/Grand Order material V Fate/Grand Order material V được phát hành vào ngày 12 tháng 8 năm 2018.Type-Moon Official Site (Japanese), News (2018/07/18) Danh sách nhân vật: *Miyamoto Musashi *King Hassan *Mysterious Heroine X Alter *Archer Shinjuku *EMIYA Alter *Avenger Shinjuku *Assassin Shinjuku *Arthur Pendragon (Prototype) *Hijikata Toshizou *Chacha *Meltlilith *Passionlip *Suzuka Gozen *BB *Sessyoin Kiara *Beast III/R *Caster Bất Dạ Thành *Assassin Bất Dạ Thành *Berserker El Dorado *Rider của phe Resistance *Sherlock Holmes *Paul Bunyan *Nero Claudius (Caster) *Frankenstein (Saber) *Nitocris (Assassin) *Oda Nobunaga (Berserker) *Artoria Pendragon Alter (Rider) *Helena Blavatsky (Archer) *Minamoto-no-Yorimitsu (Lancer) *Ishtar (Rider) *Parvati Fate/Grand Order material VI Fate/Grand Order material VI được phát hành vào ngày 12 tháng 8 năm 2019. Fate/Grand Order Memories I Fate/Grand Order Memories I là một artbook được phát hành vào ngày 20 tháng 8 năm 2018, nội dung bao gồm hình minh họa của tất cả các Lễ Khí Khái Niệm trong Part 1 của Fate/Grand Order từ tháng 7 năm 2015 đến tháng 12 năm 2016. Một số ấn bản thẻ bài được đính kèm theo sách, tùy thuộc vào người bán lại. Fate/Grand Order Memories II Fate/Grand Order Memories II là một artbook được phát hành vào ngày 23 tháng 8 năm 2019, nội dung bao gồm hình minh họa của tất cả các thẻ bài Lễ Khí Khái Niệm trong Part 1.5 của Fate/Grand Order từ tháng 1 năm 2017 đến tháng 4 năm 2018. Một số ấn bản thẻ bài được đính kèm theo sách, tùy thuộc vào người bán lại. Fate/Prototype Tribute Phantasm Fate/Prototype Tribute Phantasm is an artbook released August 10, 2012. It contains artwork and manga based around Fate/Prototype from various artists. *Introduction *Master and Servant Information *Command Spell Information *Nasu Kinoko & Takeuchi Takashi Interview *Illustration **Hiroe Rei - 44 Black Lagoon **Medori - 46 for Ragnarock Online **Sumihei- 47 manga; other TM and Nitro+ involvement **Konoe Ototsugu - 48 RIGHT∞LIGHT; TM stuff involvement *Manga ** - Nige ** - Hazumi Nariyuki ** - Ishiki ** - Tapo ** - Namino Ryo ** - Mata ** - Takenoko Seijin ** - Ijiro Suika ** - Mashin Eiichiro *Author's Comment Fate/secret book is a 2005 August Issue Special Appendix. *Nasu Kinoko x Takeuchi Takashi Long Interview *Fate/stay night ANIMATION *Fate/hollow ataraxia NEWS - Info on hollow ataraxia, the new characters, and new costumes. *Fate/character list - Profiles on various characters. *Fate/guest festa - Illustrations, comics, and text from twenty-five guest artists. *Fate/stay night Unlimited analysis *PRESENT&ALL MEN SERVICE Fate/side material Image:Sidematerial.jpg|Fate/side material Image:Fateside_material±α.jpg|Fate/side material±α Fate/side material is a material book released on January 30, 2004 with the First Edition of Fate/stay night. It has 100 pages, and another version titled Fate/side material±α was released as an appendix of the September issue of Tech-Gian on June 21, 2005. *Side:01 Color **Color - Different pieces of art and CGs from the visual novel **Image rough - Rough art of the heroines. **Fuyuki City Map - List of locations in Thành phố Fuyuki *Side:02 Characters - Profiles, rough art, and comments on a number of characters. **Characters I **Characters II *Side:03 Encyclopedia - Encyclopedia entries on various Fate series characters and terms. *Side:04 Weapons - Description and rough art on Noble Phantasms and other weapons. Fate/side side materiale Fate/stay night anime spiritual is a material book centered on the Fate/stay night anime. It was released August 2006. *Illustration Gallery *Character File *Story Guide *Backbone Guide - Details on each individual episode *Art Chronicle - Rough art on all the characters **Background Works *Voice Actors of Round table - Comments from the voice actors and a Fate/stay night Cast Interview *Staff Interview *Tiger Dojo - Q&A section answered by Taiga and Illya *Origin of Fate/stay night - Overview of the visual novels *Goods World Fate/stay night Premium FanBook was released December 20, 2003. It also includes a Super Big 1000mm Poster, a Cover Illustration poster that features an unpublished illustration, a Special Pin-up, the 2004 Fate Desktop Calendar, the Fate/stay night Premium CD-ROM Case, a cut out game called "Fate/stay night Ton ton Battle Royal", and a special CD featuring a trial, wallpapers, screensaver, and fourteen Fate custom character icons.http://www.tsukikan.com/another/fate-stay-night-premium-fanbook *Outline& Saber> *Outline& Archer> *Outline *Character Introduction - Saber, Rin, and Sakura profiles *Character Introduction - Illya and Taiga profiles *Character Introduction *7th Servernts *Key word 5 *Arms File *Daytime and night of Fuyuki city *Character description *Keyword File *Special Interview Fate/stay night Rin Tohsaka Portraits is an art book featuring various artists drawing Rin. It was released February 12, 2010. Fate/stay night Saber Portraits is an art book featuring various artists drawing Saber. It was released February 19, 2009. Fate/stay night Visual Collection is an art book released March 2007. It features various artwork and brief character profiles for the Fate/stay night anime. Fate/stay night Visual Story Fate/stay night Visual Story is a retelling of the visual novel in book format. It uses the GCs and text from the game to show the story of all three routes with commentary and background information. It was released August 20, 2007. *Visual Story Prologue *Info on Servants and the Holy Grail War *Fuyuki City Guide Map *Character profiles and rough character designs *Visual Story Fate *Visual Story Blade Works *Visual Story Feel *Visual Story Stage *Fate/stay night Encyclopedia - TYPE-MOON timeline, weapon designs, and glossary from Fate/side material±α. Fate/tiger colosseum Upper is an art book included with the Megamori Box edition of Fate/tiger colosseum Upper. *STORY *Character Relationship Chart *Illustration of tiger colosseum Upper - Profiles for all new characters added to Upper that include a profile, character portraits, "Expression Rough" designs for the portraits, "Motion Rough" sketches, and a "From Developer" comment. It also includes various background images. *Making of tiger colosseum Upper **Megamori Interview **Tiger Card Ultora From Illustrators - Comments on the Ultora tarot cards from their illustrators **Opening Animation- Images and storyboards from the opening animation. *Record of tiger colosseum **Illustration Gallery **Promotion Art Gallery *FROM TYPE-MOON - Comments and a short manga segment Fate/the Fact Fate/the Fact is a bonus booklet released with Fate/Extra. It was given as a pre-order bonus for the English edition. It is written as a magazine published within the Fate/Extra world, and it describes various background events outside of Extra's main setting. Fate Unlimited Guide Fate Unlimited Guide is a booklet released January 10, 2006 with the February 2006 issue of Comptiq. It is called "The premium guide of unlimited Fate world on game, TV program, comic, and more for all people who love Fate." *Animation Phase **Background Guide **Story Guide - Gives an overview of the four episodes airing that month.http://bckl.podserver.info/Collectables/F/Fate_stay_night/fate_unlimited_guide.htm **Character File **Staff & Cast Interview *Game Phase **Fate/stay night Side **Fate/hollow ataraxia Side **Fate/stay night Animation Side *Comic Phase *My Favorite Fate *Fate Goods Present Fate/Zero Animation Visual Guide 1 is a material book detailing the Fate/Zero anime released April 12, 2012. *Characters *Fate/Zero Best3 *Story guide - Episode by episode story summary with explanatory notes and director's comments. *Opening/Ending Theme - Details on Oath Sign and Memoria *Art Gallery *Commentary *Staff Interviews - Crosstalk Interview *Documents - Details on the history of the Servants *Fate/Zero Staff and Cast *Glossary of the holy grail war *Seihai Senryu Dojyo *Documents Fate/Zero Animation Visual Guide 2 is a material book detailing the Fate/Zero anime. *Characters *Fate/Zero Best3 *Story guide - Episode by episode story summary with explanatory notes and director's comments. *Opening/Ending Theme - Details on to the beginning and *Art Gallery *Commentary *Staff Interviews - Crosstalk Interview *Documents - Details on the history of the Servants *Fate/Zero Staff and Cast *Documents Fate/Zero material is a Fate/Zero material book released August 8, 2008. *Fate/Zero Cover Illustration *Servant Status - Status profiles for all seven servants including an unobstructed version of Berserker's profile. *Characters - Profiles of all the characters that include basic information, rough sketches, Lệnh Chú designs for the Masters, and creator comments. *Fate/Zero Encyclopedia *Weapons - Descriptions and rough sketches of various weapons and Bảo Khís. *Talk About Fate/Zero - Discussion between Nasu, Takeuchi, and Urobuchi. Fate/Zero Tribute Arts is an art book released December 28, 2008. It contains artwork depicting various scenes from Fate/Zero drawn by a large number of artists. It also contains the Fate/Zero side story, Heart of Freaks. Fate/Zero Tribute Arts Rough Material is an art book showing rough sketches of the artwork in Tribute Arts. material/Zero material/Zero is a booklet that came with Fate/Zero volume 1 on December 29, 2006 during Comiket 71. It contains concept art of characters and creator comments that were later included in Fate/Zero material. Prototype material Prototype material is a short artbook released with Carnival Phantasm Season 3 and the Fate/Prototype short animation on December 31, 2011. *Fate/Prototype synopsis - Extended script used for the animation with more details on the plot. *Character profiles with notes *Scenery art *Rough character art Tsukihime Plus Period Tsukihime Dokuhon phát hành vào 15 tháng 5 năm 2001. It contains content from Tsukihime Data Collection and Tsukihime Settings Collection, and much of it was later included in Plus Period. *Heroine overviews and line art for portraits and CGs. *Circle Cut *Encyclopedia *Rough character art *Walkthrough with flowchart *Sound Track of "Tsukihime" *"Tsukihime" Character Ranking Now! *Conte - Rough art *guest illustration *Extra Story **Clockwick canaan-vail **Notes Khác Canaan Official Fanbook Canaan Official Fanbook is a guide for Canaan featuring a gallery, episode summaries, art by Takeuchi, character profiles, and episode summaries.Canaan Official Fanbook Catalogue TYPE-MOON 10th Anniversary ART BOOK Catalogue is an artbook released with the first season of Carnival Phantasm. It features various artwork from all TYPE-MOON series over the span of eleven years. *Category 1 - Tsukihime - 2000-2011 *Category 2 - Melty Blood - 2002-2010 *Category 3 - The Garden of Sinners - 2001-2011 *Category 4 - Fate/stay night 2002-2011 *Category 5 - Fate/hollow ataraxia 2005-2011 *Category 6 - Fate/stay night Nua - 2006-2009 *Category 7 - Fate everything else 2006-2011 *Category 8 - Others - 2004-2011 Character material CONCEPT is an art book released December 28, 2008 at Comiket 75. It features the “history and record of TYPE-MOON from 2003 to 2008 in comic market” in the form of the various pieces of artwork that they released each year at the events. Each section begins details about the event such as the date, booth number, and an image of the TYPE-MOON Staff outfits worn for the events. The sections feature various artwork and comments from the artists.TYPE-MOON – Conceptions at Comike *2003 Winter: Comic market 65 - It follows the concept of "Fate/stay night Jou", which marks the first time they came up with the project for participation in Comiket. It features a drawing of Saber by Takashi Takeuchi *2004 Summer: Comic market 66 - It follows the concept of "Fate/stay night." It features art from Takeuchi, Koyama Hirokazu, and BLACK. *2005 Summer: Comic market 68 - It follows the concepts of "Neco-Arc The Movie and Natsu Matsuri." It gathers the artwork featured in their "Neco-Arc The Movie" pamphlet by Takeuchi, Hirokazu Koyama, and Keito Koume. *2005 Winter: Comic market 69 - It follows the concept of "Tousaka Jinja." *2006 Summer: Comic market 70 - It follows the concept of "Fate no Natsu" and focuses on summer related Fate images. *2006 Winter: Comic market 71 - It follows the concept of "Fate/Zero Shidou", the start of the Fate/Zero collaboration between TYPE-MOON and Gen Urobuchi. Urobuchi was the theme and concept writer for the event. *2007 Summer: Comic market 72 - It follows the concept of "ALL AROUND TYPE-MOON." It features art from Chinatsu Kurahana and Ototsugu Konoe *2007 Winter: Comic market 73 - It follows the concept of "Fate/Zero: commemoration." It features the art from the novel and All OVER/Zero. It features art from Rei Hiroe, Ugetsu Hakua, Chinatsu Kurahana, Ruroo, Nitro+ staff members (Yuupon!), MORIYA, PFALZ and shimoshi. *2008 Winter: Comic market 75 - It follows the concept "BRAND NEW HEROINES ALL AROUND TYPE-MOON 2." It includes art from the cover of the book. Haru to Tsuki to Sora to Origin of TYPE-MOON is a special booklet included with the Comptiq October 2010 issue. *Mahou Tsukai no Yoru - Character files and World Guide. *Treasured Collection from Fate/Extra - Servant designs by Takashi Takeuchi later included in Fate/Extra Visual Fanbook. *Fate/stay night Unlimited Blade Works - Information on the Unlimited Blade Works film. *Hibino Hibiki and Katsuragi Chikage fan art. *TYPE-MOON INFORMATION - Advertisements. TYPE-MOON 10th Anniversary Phantasm The TYPE-MOON 10th Anniversary Phantasm is a book released during the TYPE-MOON Fes. event. It was released for retail sale August 10, 2012. *10th anniversary TYPE-MOON museum - Promotional images from various series *Pieces of TYPE-MOON - Summaries of the various series **The World of Tsukihime **The World of Melty Blood **The World of Fate **The other TYPE-MOON world - Kara no Kyoukai, Mahou Tsukai no Yoru, Mahou Tsukai no Hako, Girls' Work, Canaan, DDD, Tsuki no Sango, Carnival Phantasm *TYPE-MOON 10th Anniversary All character popularity contest *Creators and Voice Actors of TYPE-MOON **Voice Actor Long Interview Collection *TYPE-MOON Chronicle 1999-2012 *Merchandise *Saber Gallery - Art of Saber from various guest artists *GR reversal Collection - Various characters drawn as the opposite gender by a number of different artists taken from TYPE-MOON Ace 5. It includes two new entries, Aozaki Touko and Tohsaka Tokiomi *10th Anniversary Illust Collection by Special Creators *TYPE-MOON MOVIE Ace Appendix Material *TYPE-MOON 10th Anniversary Illust Art Gallery *Cá Tháng Tư 2005-2012 - Collection of all April Fools' Day materials *Sensha Otoko manga *TYPE-MOON Encyclopedia ARE 2012 TYPE-MOON Ace TYPE-MOON Fes. Official Pamphlet The TYPE-MOON Fes. 10th Anniversary Event Official Pamphlet was given out during the TYPE-MOON Fes. event. *Introduction *Cast - List of voice actors appearing at the event and the characters they voice. *Artist - List of music artists performing at the event. *Chronology TYPE-MOON 1996-2012- Overall timeline and detailed overviews of the various works of TYPE-MOON. *TYPE-MOON 10th Anniversary Q&A - Questions chosen from those posted on the official account. *Collaboration Illust comment by official manga artists *Column *Column 2 *Message *TYPE-MOON x pivx TYPE-MOON Maniax TYPE-MOON Maniax Special Fanbook is a supplemental book released with the June 2004 issue of Dengaki Hime. *Fate/stay night Side *Tsukihime Side *Staff Interview *Fate/goods material *Drawings and comments from numerous different illustrators TYPE-MOON Special Guidance Book Summer'08 TYPE-MOON Special Guidance Book Summer'08 is a supplemental book included with the July 2008 magazine. It contains information on the early stages of Mahou Tsukai no Yoru, Girls' Work before it was changed from a visual novel project to an anime project, an overview of the Tsukihime heroines, and a Q&A segment. TYPE-MOON Special Guidance Book Winter'07 TYPE-MOON Special Guidance Book Winter'07 is a small booklet released before 73. It gives a brief overview of the various TYPE-MOON series and their plans for the event. *Fate/Zero *Fate/hollow ataraxia *Comic Market73 Information *Goods Illustration Gallery *Kara no Kyoukai the Garden of Sinners *Fate/unlimited codes *Other Works *Special Comments from TYPE-MOON Chú thích Liên kết ngoài *Fate/Zero Tribute Arts official site *Fate/Zero material official site en:List of TYPE-MOON material books it:Lista di material di TYPE-MOON Thể_loại:Tư liệu TYPE-MOON